


Перемены

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через десять лет после Великой войны они с Джаредом переезжают на небольшое, полуразрушенное ранчо близ городка Айленд-Парк, что на севере штата Айдахо...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены

_И следователи должны выдавать справки: смерть в результате недоедания, потому что пища должна гнить, потому что её гноят намеренно.  
Джон Стейнбек «Гроздья гнева»_

**

Через десять лет после Великой войны они с Джаредом переезжают на небольшое, полуразрушенное ранчо близ городка Айленд-Парк, что на севере штата Айдахо. Сотрудник компании по продаже недвижимости мистер Сильверман - типичный образчик ортодоксальности и неприятия модернистских взглядов – предлагает им этот вариант в самую последнюю очередь. Наверняка из-за цены, которая, и при их-то более чем скромном бюджете, выглядит попросту смехотворной. Дженсен соглашается, не раздумывая. А Джаред кивает недовольно поджавшему губы мистеру Сильверману и уточняет порядок заполнения необходимых документов.   
\- Не слишком-то удачный выбор, - заявляет напоследок мистер Сильверман. Злится из-за сорвавшейся выгодной сделки. – Земля нынче обесценивается. Никакой отдачи. Да и ничего кроме головной боли. К тому же, вы наверняка слышали об обвальном падении цен акций. На пороховой бочке сидим.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбаясь, прощается Джаред и не подает напыщенному болвану руки.  
\- Скользкий ублюдок, - выдает Дженсен отрывисто. – Держу пари, он будет одним из первых, кто хорошенько наживется на всей этой чехарде с обвалом цен.  
Джаред только кивает и легонько поглаживает запястье Дженсена мозолистыми подушечками пальцев.

**

Работы нет. Один из богатейших, казалось бы, штатов Америки встречает их лишь почерневшими, выжженными засухой полями и длиннейшей чередой автомобилей, выстроившихся на девяностой автомагистрали на манер гигантской улитки. У беженцев, чьи лица то и дело мелькают перед глазами, измождено-голодный вид. У обочин дороги в пыли играют дети. И их громкие выкрики мешаются с нетерпеливыми отрывистыми гудками клаксонов и руганью взрослых.   
Дженсен на мгновение поднимает голову от медицинского справочника, который листает больше по привычке, нежели от возникшей острой необходимости, и бормочет:  
\- Нас ждет правоэкстремистский Конгресс… Не думал, что когда-нибудь доживу до такого. Стоило ли… А, черт с ним! – он пожимает плечами и вновь утыкается в справочник, про себя повторяя заученные назубок сведения о раневой инфекции.  
Джаред помалкивает, то и дело, поглядывая на неуклонно движущийся к нулевой отметке запас горючего. Бензин стоит дорого. По джаредовым подсчетам горючего должно хватить еще на двенадцать миль. До Айленд-Парка – шестнадцать. Правда, у них осталось немного налички, вырученной от продажи двух военных медалей Дженсена. Старик – фалерист, купивший их и дотошно рассматривавший каждую трещинку и зазубринку на эмалированных кусках жести, заплатил более чем достаточно – по пять долларов за каждую. Хорошо, что дело со стариком имел Джаред. Дженсен наверняка бы вспылил, не в силах вынести унизительной процедуры осмотра.  
Джаред вздыхает, косясь на хмурого, насупившегося Дженсена, и старается унять не к месту зачастившее сердцебиение. Ему кажется, что неотвратимо наступающие перемены вот-вот поглотят их обоих. Перемелют, не оставив ничего взамен. Высосут досуха, раздавив в жерновах безработно-голодной Депрессии. Только вот остановиться, отступить, уйти в сторону – невозможно. Хотя бы потому, что будущее пока еще маячит впереди бесформенным призрачным отголоском, а возврата к оставшемуся за плечами прошлому попросту нет.   
Дженсен листает книгу, раз за разом, поправляя сползающие на кончик носа очки. Порыжевшая, выгоревшая на солнце челка падает на глаза, заставляя его недовольно пожевывать губу и чертыхаться. Джаред улыбается, потирая взмокшую от пота шею застиранным носовым платком, и думает о том, что пора бы ему, наконец, повзрослеть и отбросить в сторону сковывающий по рукам и ногам страх перемен. Хотя бы ради Дженсена.

**

Снейк-Ривер мелеет. Великая Орегонская тропа пустеет от многочисленных туристов. А луга неподалеку от Айленд-Парка щеголяют лишь выжженной до кирпично-рыжеватого оттенка травой. Медные и серебряные рудники, заводы по переработке слюды и обработке дерева ветшают. Единственный источник пропитания местных бывших фермеров – рыба, обладает теперь поистине незабываемым вяжущим металлическим привкусом из-за стекающего в окрестные реки шлака.   
Джаред сбивается с ног в поисках мало-мальски годной работы. Последняя надежда тает в воздухе, как пресловутый мираж, когда ему отказывают даже в неприхотливой должности мусорщика.   
\- Шутите? – спрашивает потный толстяк с гигантскими залысинами на макушке. – Город почти опустел. Все в Калифорнию ломятся, кусок хлеба ищут. От бесконечных демонстраций уже тошнит. Да все напрасно. Вон и черные с полукровками вякают под шумок о своих правах. Обнаглели… Короче, выдохнем с голоду точно мухи, зуб даю, сколько бы там Конгресс не пыжился.   
Джаред не отвечает, только горбится устало. И вновь принимается за бесплотные поиски. 

**

По ночам Дженсена мучают привычные застарелые кошмары, от которых он сипит надсадно и взвивается над постелью, будто в нервном припадке. И даже та монотонная, успокаивающая ерунда, которую Джаред бормочет, покрепче прижимая к себе взмокшего, точно мышь, Дженсена, ни черта не помогает. Дженсен хрипит и морщится. А еще без конца срывается на молчаливом осунувшемся от гребаных проблем Джареде. Благо, что приступы злости зачастую кратковременны. И наутро взъерошенный, отводящий глаза Дженсен мямлит сумбурные, неуместные извинения. Джаред кивает и махает рукой. Кошмары Дженсена он знает наизусть. Иногда, когда ночь выдается особенно тяжкой, ему кажется, что удушливо-вязкий, немного терпкий воздух спальни сполна пропитался запахом гниющего мяса со сладковатой примесью хлороформа. А какой-нибудь безликий, мучимый фантомными болями на месте оторванных ног бедолага хрипло зовет сестру милосердия, требуя очередную дозу обезболивающего.   
Дженсен никогда не рассказывает о своих снах. Джареду же нет нужды ковыряться в том, что он все равно не сможет осмыслить. Молчаливое терпение лечит лучше любого лекарства. Джаред убеждается в этом сполна. Иначе Дженсен давным-давно пустил бы себе пулю в лоб.

**

За старым, прогнившим насквозь домом течет мелкая речушка. Не иначе как один из притоков необъятной Снейк-Ривер. Дженсен любит сидеть на берегу с книгой, в тени развесистой лиственницы. Он рассеянно водит босыми ногами по склизкому илистому дну и щурится от россыпи многочисленных солнечных зайчиков. В такие моменты, он словно преображается. Будто отбрасывает в сторону и извечные боли в суставах и некрасивую, неправильно глубокую складку в уголке губ. До краев пропитанный солнечным светом летний воздух обволакивает сутулящегося Дженсена. Прячет в размытых контурах и очертаниях нездоровую худобу. И Джаред подолгу смотрит на него, запоминая мельчайшие детали облика. На короткие мгновения он забывает обо всем. Прекращает вариться в этом соку. Плюет на тяжелые, клубящиеся грозовыми тучами мысли о неурожае, полуголодном существовании и об отсутствии каких-либо перспектив. Он просто садится рядом, невесомо поглаживая подрагивающие под ладонью, остро торчащие лопатки. Дженсен не отрывается от книги, даже голову не поворачивает в джаредову сторону. Только едва ощутимо придвигается. Так, что и не заметишь поначалу. И почему-то именно это молчаливое, незаметное, по-летнему теплое, припрятанное от посторонних глаз движение успокаивает, заставляет закрыть глаза и уткнуться лицом в потемневший от пота воротник рубашки, слушая легкий шорох ветра и уютный шелест переворачиваемых страниц.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - быстро говорит Дженсен, пряча смущенный взгляд и залитые румянцем щеки, и отчего-то Джаред ему верит.


End file.
